The present invention relates to a gas driven turbine, and in particular an oxygen and hydrogen gas driven turbine.
Heretofore there have been attempts to develop a fuel for internal combustion engines to replace petroleum fuels. The concerns for burning petroleum fuels are well documented. Petroleum fuels are being used up and since there is a limited supply it is obvious that alternative sources of fuel must be developed. In addition, there are environmental reasons for a new fuel that does not pollute the atmosphere with carbon, nitrogen or sulfur based gases. The effects of atmospheric pollution from fossil fuels are a world wide concern. Animal and plant life are being destroyed by the effects of pollution. These effects range from respiratory problems in humans to the destruction of forest.
Prior art U.S. Patents show the electrolysis production of hydrogen and oxygen gases from the disassociation of water. The hydrogen and oxygen gases produced are intended to be used as fuel for internal combustion engines.
There is a flash back eliminator present in the present application. The following is a list of U.S. Patents of interest to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,330, issued to Carmichael.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,623, issued to Fragale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545, issued to Mosher et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,831, issued to Weber.
The patent issued to Carmichael is the oldest known reference to the inventor that is directed to the use of hydrogen and oxygen gases as a source of fuel for automobiles. The gases commingle just prior to entering the automobile engine, which is a reciprocating internal combustion engine. Note, also the Fragale patent which shows a reciprocating engine and the production of hydrogen and oxygen gases as fuels.
The Mosher et al and the Weber patents are directed to the production of hydrogen and oxygen gases as fuels.
The cited references do not suggest the production and use of hydrogen and oxygen gases as fuels for turbine engines. The present invention is directed to a turbine engine that runs on hydrogen and oxygen gases.